


Not So Nice

by taijinn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Cruelty, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Netorare, Rough Oral Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taijinn/pseuds/taijinn
Summary: Having pined after Jaune for so long, Pyrrha was deliriously happy when they got together. But things go wrong when she decides to show him her love in the cruelest way possible.





	1. Not So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: what follows is an erotic-to-some yet incredibly cruel and out of character story. Leave any delicate feelings at the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finds a unique solution to her and Jaune's sexual problems.

* * *

~

 

The team was as raucous as ever.

Their leader sat with his back against the table, listening to his mohawked teammate regale him with what most definitely had to be an inappropriate tale; Jaune had overheard his stories many times before.

“Haha, there’s no way!”

“I’m telling you, Cardin, seriously she was-” Russel paused as he noticed Jaune approach them.

Cardin looked up at the fidgeting blond. He raised an eyebrow at Jaune’s nervous demeanor.

“Well, if it isn’t the happy couple.” Cardin leaned back a little further, putting his arm on the table.

“Hello Cardin,” Pyrrha greeted as Jaune avoided the larger man’s stare, opting to stare at the floor instead. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw several of his classmates that he knew and interacted with on a daily basis. The sight only filled Jaune with more trepidation, and he wanted nothing more than to turn back and run away.

As if sensing his thoughts, Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He knew from the strength in her grip that she would not allow him to run away. He felt any resistance within him wilt away and he knew then that he had no choice but to do what she had commanded.

“What can I do for you?” Cardin was slightly bemused at their arrival; the two teams hadn’t really interacted much since the incident in Forever Fall.

Jaune summoned his courage but the words just wouldn’t come out. He didn’t want to do this. Pyrrha’s grip on his shoulder tightened, making him wince in pain.

“I, uh, I wanted to… apologize to you,” Jaune finally got out. Their conversation began to attract the attention of the neighbouring team. The blond noticed with horror that it was team RWBY nearby, their conversation cutting off as they watched his interaction with Cardin in slight puzzlement.

“What?” Cardin chuckled in confusion, “What do you mean? Apologize for what?”

Jaune swallowed nervously, knowing that there was no going back now; his girlfriend wasn’t going to let him.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for standing up to you,” Jaune bit out, louder than he meant to as he forced the words out. Conversations continued around them but anyone that was listening was shocked into silence, Pyrrha being the only exception.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Arc?” Cardin asked, looking even more confused.

“I should’ve known my place. I deserved to be bullied by you.” When Pyrrha relieved some of the pressure from his shoulder, the blond knew he had said the right thing.

“What the hell Jaune?” Yang rose from her seat walking over to where he stood, “What are you saying?”

Yang’s outrage attracted more attention from following teams, causing the blond to curse inwardly. He had hoped to do this as privately as possible.

“It’s okay Yang,” Pyrrha cut in, “Let him continue.”

“What- Pyrrha-” Ruby started but Pyrrha just shook her head, making the girl falter.

“Will you… will you…” Jaune just couldn’t say it, knowing that saying the next words would doom him forever.

“Jaune.”

Pyrrha’s sharp command snapped him to attention, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Will you please sleep with my girlfriend?”

Silence descended upon the group as everyone tried to process his words. Everyone listening couldn’t believe what they just heard.

“What- what-”

“Has he lost it?”

Jaune and Pyrrha ignored everyone around them however; it was Cardin’s reaction they were looking for. The boy was taken aback, clearly not expecting to hear that coming from the blond’s mouth.

“You…” Cardin faltered for a moment, “Do you really expect me to fall for this?”

Yang strode forward angrily, snarling and ready to yell at Jaune for suggesting something so vile but his redheaded girlfriend held out her arm, stopping the advancing girl.

“It’s not a joke,” Pyrrha approached Cardin slowly, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. “I want you, my boyfriend’s bully, to fuck me. Fuck me while all he can do is watch.”

Her bold actions had everyone looking at the girl in amazement; she smirked as Cardin’s hand squeezed at her breast, most likely subconsciously.

“Pyrrha… why are you doing this?”

“It’s a very simple reason, Ruby.” The redhead looked thoughtful for a second before smirking. She turned her head toward her boyfriend.

“Jaune, how about you explain this one?” Pyrrha asked him, “Tell everyone why we’re here right now.”

As everyone’s gazes fell on him again, Jaune blushed a deep red and wished that the ground would just rise up and swallow him whole; the embarrassment hit him deeply.

“It’s…” he gulped as he avoided meeting anyone’s eyes. Pyrrha reached out and cupped his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“Say it.”

Looking deeply into her emerald eyes, Jaune said it.

“It’s because I have a small dick. Too small to ever pleasure a woman.”

“So I had him look for a suitable replacement for me,” Pyrrha continued, knowing her partner wouldn’t continue without further prompting, “When all the guys were showering and training to become stronger Huntsmen, there my boyfriend was, peeking around and looking for the perfect dick to fuck his girlfriend. When he saw you, Cardin… tell them what you told me Jaune.”

Jaune’s face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“It’s… it’s a dick I could only dream of having.”

Pyrrha laughed though she was the only one that did. Everyone else watching only watched in horror and amazement as the Arc completely destroyed his reputation at the behest of his girlfriend. There was absolutely no coming back from this.

“Well, too bad for you Jaune, you’re not allowed to have his dick.” Pyrrha patted him on the cheek affectionately, “It’s all mine and I’m not going to share with you. Of course, that is if Cardin is willing.”

Everyone in the crowd held their breath as they watched for Cardin’s response; Jaune noticed Yang’s furious face out of the corner of his eye as she glared at Pyrrha. The rest of her team seemed similarly angry and mortified, making him slightly happy that he still had someone on his side.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha watched as Cardin looked between them incredulously, the former with apprehension and the latter in excitement. A grin slowly spread on Cardin’s face, and Jaune knew he was done for.

It was all over for him.

 

~x~

 

If anything, Jaune was thankful that the remaining two members of his team weren’t present. They wouldn’t have to witness their leader in such a degrading situation, though he was sure they would hear about it after the fact.

Cardin stood in front of him, looking at Pyrrha and devouring the sight of her body. As soon as she had ushered the two of them into the room, she had wasted no time in divesting herself of all her clothing.

“I hope you don’t mind an audience.” Pyrrha ran a finger down Cardin’s chest, making the taller man shiver in excitement. She was referring not just to Jaune, who was the third participant of their activities but also to the people milling outside the room. The girl had left the door wide open on purpose, letting everyone outside bare witness.

Team RWBY was the only team outside however, having chased everyone else off with Yang’s rage leaking. It took everything for her to hold back and not interrupt them, but Pyrrha had forbid anyone else from entering and Jaune hadn’t said anything, so they didn’t interfere no matter how much they wanted to.

When his girlfriend snapped her fingers, Jaune knew it was his cue to unclothe. As he slowly and reluctantly removed his clothes, the redhead kept her attention on his bully.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Cardin.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss at the base of his neck, “Show me what I’ve been waiting for. I’m so wet for you right now.”

Cardin couldn’t hold back any more- his wood already straining against his pants- and discarded his attire in a frenzy. His boner stood out proudly, leaking as the eroticism of Jaune’s partner turned him on like no tomorrow.

Reaching up on the tip of her toes, Pyrrha captured Cardin’s lips with her own, her mouth opening as if begging his tongue to enter and wrestle with hers. His dick pulsed against her thigh; she paid it no attention as she gave her all to their kiss, making him even harder.

Jaune whimpered at the sight of her very first infidelity; he finally finished removing all his clothes and sat on the floor. Pyrrha broke off the kiss after a minute of making out with the blond’s bully.

“Take a look,” she said, gesturing to her boyfriend.

The Arc was completely nude save for metal bracers around his wrists and ankles. Cardin took notice of what Pyrrha had obviously found lackluster: Jaune’s undersized penis. He was hard just like Cardin, but his length and girth were both less than half of his.

“Haha, what the heck is that?” Cardin pointed at Jaune’s slim noodle.

“I don’t know,” Pyrrha spoke up with cruel amusement in her voice, “I’d hesitate to call it a dick. I think that area of his body forgot to grow up with the rest of him.”

“Seriously. I knew you were bad, but not this bad, Jauney-boy. I didn’t think pathetic little weenies like you could actually exist.” Cardin felt bold and pulled Pyrrha to his side and grabbed her romp roughly, eliciting a pleased squeak from the girl.

He ran his hand up and down her body, rubbing against her luscious butt and plentiful bust, not quite grabbing anything but pushing it around in a show of possessiveness. Pyrrha squirmed in pleasure, and ran her own hand across his chest, abs, and toned butt; she still did not touch his penis. Cardin also shivered in pleasure as her slim digits slipped past his crack, the tips of her fingers just barely grazing his testicles.

Smirking, Pyrrha stepped away from him and got down on her knees. Cardin watched in excitement as she prepared to suck him off, but a voice interrupted them.

“Pyrrha,” Weiss called out, “Please. Don’t do this. Think about what you’re doing, this will destroy everything. We can still come back from this.”

Pyrrha eyed Weiss silently for a moment. Her gaze slipped to Jaune and Cardin panicked when it softened. Then she looked at Jaune’s tiny little peashooter and scoffed.

“Fuck me as hard as you want.” The redhead looked up at Cardin with a smile and put her fingers in her mouth, pulling it at the sides. Jaune sniveled again but the leader paid him no attention as he wasted no time.

Placing his dick at the entrance of her open mouth, Cardin thrust forward and buried himself all the way to the hilt.

“Ghrk!”

Cardin ignored the protests coming from team RWBY as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight throat. It was warm and wet, and the girl was able to take him all in one shot. It felt absolutely amazing.

“Holy fuck!” Cardin couldn’t help but exclaim. He held her head tight against his abdomen, pushing her farther in even though he was fully hilted inside her mouth.

Jaune watched the scene with wide eyes. Knowing Pyrrha was going to do this was one thing, but watching her go through with it was almost more than he could take. His eyes met Cardin’s whose gaze took on a cruel tint, which caused his bottom lip to tremble.

With a grin, Cardin finally pulled out her mouth, making the girl burp and cough. Spit leaked from her mouth, saliva still linked between her mouth and his cock. He heard Ruby whine in displeasure at the sight.

Giving the girl only a brief moment to collect herself, Cardin thrust back into her mouth, this time forcing it open with his thick cock. Again he put all of himself inside, abusing her throat as much as possible. He felt her esophagus convulse around his dick, send waves of pleasure through it. Her tongue worked furiously inside her mouth, though there wasn’t much room for it.

He pulled out as far as he could while leaving his tip inside and shoved it back in, burying himself into her throat yet again. And out. And in.

“Ghrk, ghrk, ghrk!”

He roared in pleasure as he began fucking her mouth and throat in earnest, enjoying himself to the fullest as he buried himself to the hilt with every thrust. Pyrrha moaned around his cock, furiously rubbing her pussy as Jaune’s bully completely dominated her. Her saliva dripped out copiously as he fucked her mouth like it was a pussy, staining her chest and the floor.

“Your girlfriend’s mouth is fucking amazing, Arc!” Cardin spared a glance at Jaune, noticing the blond was leaking heavily at the sight. Jaune noticed that he noticed and blushed, causing Cardin to laugh in delight.

“Haha, fucking pathetic!”

Cardin pulled out of Pyrrha’s mouth completely, making the redhead groan in disappointment. She practically leapt forward and slobbered on his dick, running her lips vigorously along the side.

“I’ve never seen this side of you. You’re such a slut, Nikos.” Pyrrha smiled deliriously up at him, her makeup completely ruined.

“I’m _your_ slut,” she said. Cardin’s dick twitched at the comment.

“Look at your boyfriend.” Pyrrha turned her head and looked at her blond boyfriend; she saw his dick leaking precum and knew exactly what to do. Glancing at the crying and disturbed audience at the door, the redhead grinned.

“Did you lube up like I asked Jaune?”

“Yes, Pyrrha,” he replied without any hesitation, his will completely broken by this point. The girl reached out her hand and activated her semblance, making several things happen. The metal bracers around Jaune’s wrists locked his hands behind his back, and a metal dildo flew out from underneath one of the beds in the room, affixing itself to the floor.

“If you want to cum, you know what to do.” Pyrrha looked back at Cardin, completely ignoring her boyfriend. Cardin watched their interaction with fascination.

“I want your cum, Cardin. I want you to deposit your spunk in my mouth and all over my face. Make me filthy for my boyfriend.” Pyrrha nipped at the tip of his dick. Cardin winced in both pain and pleasure, but nodded enthusiastically.

“I've got the biggest load just for you, Nikos.” Pyrrha smiled eagerly at him as she once again began rubbing herself. Grabbing his cock and aiming it straight up, she sucked at his testicle sack, bathing his balls in her spit with such zeal that he felt she would tear them right off with the suction.

“No, don’t!”

Looking up from the masturbating, ball-sucking redhead at Weiss’s yell, Cardin caught sight of Jaune right as he sat down onto Pyrrha’s summoned dildo, piercing his butthole of his own volition.

“Jaune…”

Tears poking out from the edge of his eyes, the Arc began bouncing up and down, fucking himself onto the dildo that was still firmly attached to the floor from Pyrrha’s ironclad control over her semblance.

“Cum for me Cardin, fucking cum for me!” Pyrrha’s tongue circled his balls as she jerked him off powerfully, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. His dick erupted, ejaculate flying out and splashing all over Pyrrha’s hair, face, and lips. And it wouldn’t stop.

With team RWBY as witnesses, seeing her boyfriend debasing himself, and last but definitely not least Pyrrha’s fevered ministrations, Cardin experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever felt in his life.

Seeing that his cum wasn’t stopping, Pyrrha took his tip into her mouth to suck the rest of the cum out of him. Cardin shivered as she continued suckling his penis, pushing her away when his head felt too sensitive. He was spent.

The room was silent except for the noises of Jaune’s whimpers and thrusting. Pyrrha stood up and walked over to him. Cardin’s cum covered every inch of her face and lips though now also leaking onto her naked body. Her head was a veritable sea of the bully's white spunk, even her hair was not spared.

“Well, the choice is yours Jaune,” she somehow said to her partner, speaking through the glaze of cum coating her face. Cardin realized that everything that had happened had been according to Pyrrha’s plan, and led up to this moment. Pyrrha had obviously discussed this with Jaune beforehand and now forced a choice onto him.

“Do you still want me to be your girlfriend? Or am I dumping you right here and now, leaving you alone for likely the rest of your life?”

Jaune’s bouncing picked up speed as he moaned piteously, unable to touch his little noodle as his arms were still locked behind his back.

“Pyrrha… _please_.”

She ignored his pleading voice, leaning over him and bringing her face close to his. Jaune could smell the cum on her face.

“If you want to remain my boyfriend, kiss me. And you know from now on, the only time you’re ever allowed to kiss me is with another man’s cum between our lips.” Pyrrha smirked cruelly at the blond, looking into his desperate eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking. It went without saying that she would never ever touch his pathetic excuse of a dick.

“Don’t do it, Jaune!”

“Arc, don’t you dare!”

“It’s not worth it!”

But ultimately, Jaune was too broken to heed team RWBY’s warning and met Pyrrha’s cum-stained lips. Pyrrha pushed into him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and sharing Cardin’s ejaculate with him. Jaune frantically fucked himself onto the dildo as he groaned into Pyrrha’s cummy mouth, finally climaxing as his bully's taste hit his tongue. He shook his hips urgently as his semen shot out, an amount comparable to Cardin’s, covering the floor and Pyrrha’s legs as his tiny little hose flailed wildly. He desperately wanted to jerk off to complete his orgasm properly but his girlfriend's semblance firmly kept his hands locked up.

“Wow, you really are a bitch,” Cardin commented, laughing as Pyrrha reached up to her forehead and wiped off some of Cardin's jizz with her hands. Jaune lowered his eyes, not meeting the gaze of who was basically now his better.

“He’s _our_ bitch,” Pyrrha corrected, running her hands lovingly through his blond locks; she was getting Cardin’s seed all in his hair. Looking at the other occupants in the room, Cardin noticed that Ruby had fled, while Yang had dropped to the floor with Blake wrapping a comforting arm around her. Weiss had her eyes closed, though Cardin noticed tear tracks on her cheeks. They had obviously never expected Pyrrha to treat a friend with such cruelty. To be fair, he hadn’t either. Jaune’s reputation in Beacon and beyond was _completely_ fucked.

“Well,  _boyfriend,_ ” Pyrrha said, patronizingly patting her cummy hands on Jaune’s cheek, “You can start by licking me clean.”

Broken, Jaune’s tongue met her cum-stained cheek.


	2. Of A Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's continued humiliation brings him to new lows, but he attempts to persevere. However, some truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes heavy shit (and reveals), as well as some cruel humiliation. If you still read this despite the warnings and the tags, I'm going not going to hold back.

“Jaune? Wake up, sleepyhead.”

A gentle caress of his cheek roused him from his slumber, and his eyes fluttered open as he caught sight of someone looking down on him. Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, Jaune caught sight of his crimson-haired girlfriend smiling down on him.

“Good morning Jaune. Or shall I say good afternoon, lazy bones?” He glanced at the clock beside his bed, and saw that it was already past noon. Given that they only had combat classes today, his alarm clock wasn’t set and Pyrrha hadn’t bothered waking him up.

He sat up slowly, yawning away the remnants of his sleep.

“Morning.” He spoke quietly to her; they didn’t have much in terms of regular conversation these days, but it was moments like these that made him pretend that everything was normal.

Still smiling, Pyrrha leaned forward towards his lips. Jaune had to physically prevent himself from flinching. If she was going to kiss him, there was only one reason for it.

Her lips captured his and as her tongue entered his mouth, he felt the taste of another man’s cum. Pyrrha kissed him deeply, intent on transferring the remnants of the foreign ejaculate from her mouth to his as much as possible. He had no idea whose it was of course. At times, he wondered if he preferred knowing or if he would rather remain ignorant.

“Mwah!”

Pyrrha ended their kiss loudly, smiling proudly at him.

“I brought you breakfast. Or I suppose this would be lunch.” She reached behind her and pulled out a bowl of salad for him, fork in hand. “Say ahh.”

Jaune eyed his upcoming lunch in trepidation, regretting his morning already. There was no way to avoid it as Pyrrha would insist on breakfast being a very important meal of the day. Even more so that it was a salad. Jaune didn’t mind the salad however; he wasn’t ever picky with his vegetables. What he did take issue with was the… _dressing_ … that Pyrrha had procured for him.

Eyeing the fork fearfully, he nonetheless acquiesced with Pyrrha’s command and opened his mouth. Pyrrha placed the food into his mouth lovingly and Jaune reluctantly began to chew. The bitter taste of yet even more cum blended with the taste of the lettuce, but he took it down like a pro. By this point, he was used to the taste and texture. It was the humiliation that he just couldn’t get used to.

Pyrrha speared more of the cum-laden food onto the fork, feeding her boyfriend at a steady pace. She was diligent in making sure he ate every last drop of it. When some of the cum dripped down his chin, she scooped it up with a finger and placed it back into his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to finish the meal, repulsive that it was. When Pyrrha set aside the bowl, she gave him an expectant look.

“It was delicious,” he lied, swallowing the tiny remnants of his pride that still remained, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go brush up and shower! We have combat class in a few hours. We both need to prepare for it, after all.” She swatted his bare buttcheek as she sent him into their shower. Upon Pyrrha’s insistence, he wasn’t allowed to wear clothes inside their dorm room.

The first thing Jaune did after he entered the bathroom was rinse out his mouth frantically, spitting all the while to get the taste out. He hurriedly brushed his teeth to refresh his mouth before jumping into the shower. As he quickly cleaned up, he heard voices apart from Pyrrha’s coming from outside the open door.

With their remaining two teammates no longer residing in the same room, the door to the bathroom remained opened at all times. Pyrrha said that there was little need for privacy between them, especially since they had seen each other nude so many times.

Jaune walked out of the bathroom to see two males standing there; the sight of the two made him feel even worse than when he woke up.

“Heya, needle-dick,” Russell greeted him. Pyrrha was already on her knees beside him, working on unbuckling his belt. Beside him, Dove smiled at Jaune and waved his hand in a casual hello.

“Good morning.” Russell and Dove took extra care to humiliate him as much they could, and Jaune already knew his own greeting wasn’t enough.

“Come now, is that any way to greet us?”

“Don’t embarrass me Jaune.” Pyrrha didn’t even bother giving him a glance, having freed Russell’s dick from his trousers. He watched for a moment as she began suckling on the head earnestly before he moved.

Trembling, Jaune stepped forward until he was close to them. He dropped to his hands and knees and placed his head near Russell’s feet as he prostrated himself to the boy. Russell had a superiority complex; after his pride had utterly been broken and thrown away however, Jaune found it rather easy to appease the boy.

Shrugging off his pants and undergarments, Russell raised his foot and placed it on Jaune’s back. This allowed Pyrrha a better vantage point as she swung underneath his outstretched leg and sucked their mohawked classmate to the base. As she hit his base, his balls pressed into her nose and closed eyes. She sniffed deeply, inhaling the sweaty and musky scent.

“You dirty fucking bitch.” Russell groaned in pleasure. Pyrrha moaned around his cock; it wasn’t as big as Cardin’s but it still put Jaune’s to shame. Beside them, Dove pulled his own dick out though he left his pants on. With a swift kick to his abdomen, the boy kick Jaune out of the way. Pyrrha got out from under his teammate, though she continued to suck the boy undeterred. Dove didn’t fret however.

He grabbed Pyrrha’s ponytail and wrapped it around his dick, enjoying the smooth and silky threads on his dick. Grabbing hold of his dick, he began to jerk off using the girl’s hair. Pyrrha didn’t seem to care that her carefully groomed hair was being used this way; she was completely engrossed with the dick in front of her, licking and sucking at it in every way.

“Hey, you can masturbate.” It was a normal command coming from Dove, but Jaune already knew better than to grab his shamefully erect penis. The blond lay down on his back for ease of access and reaching with his hands, began to finger his own asshole gingerly.

Dove laughed at the sight; he never did seem to get tired of it. Nearby, Russell pulled Pyrrha’s mouth off his cock, finally tiring of her extravagant blowjob. Reaching down, he took hold of her thighs and picked her up effortlessly. Dove grabbed her from behind and the two boys speared both her holes simultaneously and without any foreplay. Not that Pyrrha needed any; both her vagina and asshole were already well-lubricated.

They began to fuck the girl in tandem, causing her to moan in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, yes!”

“You damn whore!” They yelled obscenities at her as they spared no effort in fucking her as hard as they could.

“Yes! I’m a whore that loves cock!” Pyrrha screamed out, doing her best to bounce onto the two cocks in her despite being suspended in mid-air by her two lovers.

“Even your boyfriend’s?” There was no way that Russell wouldn’t find some way to work him into the conversation, and Jaune had to take it in as he continued to finger himself.

“That’s not a cock,” Pyrrha panted, swiveling her head to look at Jaune’s pathetic extrusion, “It’s a useless little noodle that’ll never see any action ever again.”

“Haha!”

“Hey Pyr.” Dove loved calling her by the affectionate nickname once he learned of it, completely ruining the memory of it for Jaune. “Tell us about the first time you fucked him.”

“The _only_ time I fucked him,” Pyrrha corrected, “And there’s not much to tell. He tried to fuck me but he didn’t even break my hymen. Fucking loser.”

Jaune didn’t dare bother to correct her, not after it ended so badly the first time. They had both been virgins at the time, but Pyrrha was an athlete; her hymen had been broken a long time ago with her rigorous training. His penis hadn’t been this small back then either.

He lazily fingered his asshole, not even attempting to orgasm. Thankfully, neither Dove or Russell ever bothered on calling him out when he made half-hearted attempts like this.

“Hng!”

Both of the boys fucking Pyrrha began to pick up speed as they sawed into her, causing the girl to open her mouth in ecstasy.

“Fffuuuuuuuck!” Her orgasm rang out loudly and both boys creamed deep inside both her holes. Jaune was eternally thankful that Pyrrha took extra precautions to ensure she wouldn’t get pregnant. It was an innovation involving drugs and aura with a one-hundred percent success rate.

After the boys finally finished blowing their loads deep inside his girlfriend, they unceremoniously let the girl fall to the floor. It didn’t seem to hurt her however, and she immediately crawled over to him.

Pyrrha sat atop him and shoved her thoroughly fucked vagina onto his mouth, letting him eat Russell’s fresh helping of semen from it. His tongue worked furiously as he robotically ate the cum out of her. She leaned forward to rest her palms on his chest and he saw her leaking butthole above him.

As he ate Russell’s cum out of his girlfriend, Dove’s ejaculate began squirting out out of her gaping asshole, landing on his forehead and hair. He took it with as much dignity as he could muster, not that he really had any left these days. When Pyrrha deemed it had been enough, she stepped away from him. He winced in pain as she sharply flicked his aching dick however, ignoring her laugh as it twitched.

Yet again, he hadn’t been orgasmed though he hardly cared at this point. There was no way Pyrrha was going to let him have anything other than a ruined orgasm at this point.

“Hey, is that his sword?”

Dove’s innocent comment made Jaune jerk as he looked at Crocea Mors in abject horror. He had been training last night and had brought his weapons to the dorm instead of placing them safely in his locker.

Russell picked up his weapon, sword and shield both, and activated it. The shield dutifully snapped open, proudly displaying the Arc family logo. He looked at Dove and grinned nastily.

“Hey Dove, doesn’t your bladder feel kinda full?”

Dove caught on immediately and grinned right back at him.

“You know, it kinda does!”

“No,” Jaune said in whispered anguish; this was something new and he hadn’t imagined they would ever do this. Even before Pyrrha had cuckolded him, Jaune had always felt like he failed to live up to his family name. Allowing this to happen would be absolutely rock bottom for him.

Russell passed the weapon over to Jaune and the blond realized that even if they wanted to piss on his weapon, he still wouldn’t be spared. Dove opened up his scroll, ready to record as they defiled his family heirloom.

“Absolutely not!” Pyrrha’s voice rang out, and Jaune frantically looked toward her. She had a frown on her face as she looked at the suddenly cowed duo. Her gaze slid to his and he looked at her hopefully.

“I don’t want you to stink up the room,” she said as her eyes met Jaune’s, “You can do it in the bathroom instead. Here, I’ll film it for you.”

She grabbed the scroll from Dove’s grip and the boys grinned. Russell grabbed his leg and dragged him into the bathroom; Jaune tightly gripped the shield and whimpered.

“Please guys, I did everything you asked.” He begged, pleaded with them as best he could. “Don’t do this. Not this.”

It fell on deaf ears.

“Make sure you keep it in front of you,” Russell said, “I want your family crest front and center.”

“Okay, I’m recording now.” Pyrrha gave both boys the go ahead as she firmly kept Dove’s scroll pointed at Jaune as he desperately held onto the shield. He was absentmindedly aware that despite how large the shield was, both his face and dick were visible. “Nice and slow guys. Oh and Jaune.”

Jaune looked at her in one last fleeting hope that she might prevent this; her smirk and comment shattered it completely. “This is a special occasion, so I’m giving you permission. You can cum, so go ahead and jerk off your little baby dick. Now.”

As the first of the boys’ urine splashed onto his family crest, he teared up for the first time since Pyrrha had cuckolded him; even then he hadn’t cried. Sobs wracked his chest as Dove aimed his piss onto his face and hair. He closed his eyes reflexively as he reached down and began to jerk off his throbbing penis.

The boys laughed as they covered both him and Crocea Mors in their piss; he sobbed and cried as he jacked off, his hand speeding up as his orgasm began building up very quickly. Their stream of piss had ended soon enough, leaving his hair and body soaked but he continued to jack off until he could no longer hold back.

Pyrrha’s foot lashed out as she stepped on his penis and aimed it upward toward his body. He opened his eyes in horror as he spurted his ample amount of semen. He groaned in both orgasm and dismay as his sperm splashed onto the Arc family crest. It was a mix unlike any other and Jaune wasn’t sure how he should ultimately feel about it.

On one end, he hadn’t been able to cum so well for quite some time, what with Pyrrha ensuring that his recent orgasms had been ruined. The pleasure of finally finishing was undeniable. But the absolute disgust that he had defiled his namesake, not even considering the fact that both of his girlfriend’s fuck-buddies had pissed all over it, ruined it in a different way.

Pyrrha finished up the video and handed the scroll back to Dove. She smiled down at Jaune and he felt a strange swelling inside him. It was unpleasant.

“That was fucking amazing. I’m showing this video to everyone.” Dove sniggered as he and his teammate began to replay the recording.

“We have to get this to his family. Imagine their reactions, haha!” Jaune didn’t even pay any attention to the threat of his family seeing the shameful video. All he did was look up at Pyrrha’s smiling face and consider the ugly feeling in chest. How could she do this but still have so much love in her gaze?

“Well, Jaune?” That was all she had to say and he knew what she wanted from him. It was almost reflex by this point.

“Thank you,” he uttered. As the two boys laughed, Jaune closed his eyes and rest his head against the wet floor. He thought deeply.

 

~x~

 

He shifted uncomfortably as he sat beside Cardin’s team. The leader himself had his arm around Pyrrha’s shoulder, the girl sandwiched in between the four of them as Jaune sat at the edge. Cardin’s arm dangled above her breasts, but he didn’t dare grope them while Professor Goodwitch was in the same room.

Jaune profusely felt the blockage in his butt, the metal vibe that Pyrrha had stuck inside firmly lodged inside. He knew even now that she was carrying the remote to switch it on at any moment; it was again something new for him. Pyrrha hadn’t dared to do anything during combat class before, wary of Professor Goodwitch catching on. It seemed like today was a day for firsts all around.

He fervently ignored the whispers of his classmates around him; Dove’s video had obviously made the rounds. He hid his embarrassed blush as best as he could; it wasn’t the first video of his humiliation to go around but never before had he broken down like he did before. He could still smell and taste their acrid urine on his body, despite scrubbing himself raw.

He caught sight of Nora looking at him, unshed tears in her eyes, and he had to avert his gaze. She had obviously seen the video by now. And if she had, so had Ren and team RWBY. That his friends, the only people with any sympathy for him whatsoever, had seen him at his lowest filled him with a deep shame.

He couldn’t help the tears that prickled his eyes and unfortunately, Pyrrha caught sight of it immediately.

“Are you crying again, Jaune?” Her voice was soft but enough people heard her. He hurriedly wiped his tears away but the damage had been done.

“Haha, what a damned wimp.” Cardin laughed; Jaune clenched his teeth and did his best to ignore Cardin. He could take it in the privacy of their dorm, but being publicly shamed still rankled him.

“Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna. You’re our last two for the day.”

He rose from his seat, following Blake up the stage. Their exploits hadn’t escaped the teachers’ notice either; Professor Goodwitch went out of her way to make sure that he, Ren, Nora, nor the entirety of team RWBY ever paired up against Pyrrha or any members of team CRDL. While he doubted any of them could beat Pyrrha, it had saved Cardin’s team from being beaten bloody by any of his friends.

“Hi Blake,” Jaune greeted her with a small smile. Blake gave a very small smile back, but he could see her sorrowful gaze. Her nose scrunched and he saw her swipe at it. This didn’t go unnoticed by the crowd.

“Sorry about the smell, Belladonna!” Russell called out to her, “Jaune had a bit of an… accident in the bathroom today. I think he needs some more toilet training.”

Blake glared at Russell but otherwise ignored him. She silently withdrew her weapons, and Jaune his. He had done his best to scrub the shield clean, but to his dismay there were still some stains on it.

“Detention, Mr. Thrush. I’ll see you at 8.” Professor Goodwitch’s sharp rebuke cowed the mohawked boy immediately. Turning her attention back to the two waiting combatants, she signaled them to begin.

“Start!”

As Jaune readied himself to charge at Blake, a horrible sensation filled his body. A strong vibration thrummed through his anus, sending him to his knees. It was loud, the sound filling the silent room. Forced onto all fours as the vibrator whirred inside him, Jaune shot Pyrrha a betrayed look. Blake realized exactly what had happened and glared ferociously at Jaune’s partner. There was no way he would be able to fight like this, so she walked over to him and helped him onto his feet.

Pyrrha laughed along with team CRDL, letting the vibration ring out for a few moments before stopping it. Professor Goodwitch sighed in annoyance.

“That’s enough. Class dismissed.” As her class began to shuffle out, she turned to Jaune, who stood with Blake’s support. “Jaune, you stay behind.”

“May I be of assistance, Professor?” Pyrrha walked up to them, an innocent look on her face. Blake began to snarl but the professor spoke up before anything could be said.

“This does not concern you, Miss Nikos,” she said, her voice cold, “You may leave.”

Pyrrha looked taken aback at the teacher’s reprimanding tone.

“I- I see.” She walked back over to the waiting team CRDL and looked back at Jaune unsurely. “I suppose I’ll see you back at the dorm then, Jaune.”

Seeing Cardin wrap his arm around her again with a mocking grin on his face, Jaune sighed forlornly. No doubt, she wouldn’t be the only person there when he got back. Turning his attention back to Professor Goodwitch, he was surprised to see the rest of his friends there as well.

An intervention, no doubt. Jaune didn’t want this; he was too tired, too hurt to deal with this. Weiss seemed to pick up on his feelings.

“You won’t listen to us no matter how much we tried, Jaune,” she said, “So we had to get help. We didn’t want to force the issue, but there was no choice left for us.”

“I must admit that this is a first for me.” Professor Goodwitch looked tired and upset. Jaune peered closely at her and saw a hint of guilt in her eyes. Righteous anger filled his veins at the sight; she should feel guilty.

“Keep in mind that Beacon doesn’t prohibit sexual activities behind closed doors. Had Miss Nikos physically forced you to do anything, rest assured we would have taken swift action.” Professor Goodwitch seemed to avoid his gaze when she saw the first glint of anger in them. “Ultimately, everything you did was your own choice. There is no actual cause for us to take action on, apart from what she did today.”

“Screw that!” Yang stepped forward, a fierce expression on her face. “How the hell can you still be with her after that?”

“Jaune, we just want to help,” Ruby explained as she interjected, “It hurts us to see you like this. Just tell us what’s really going on.”

“I can take care of myself.” If anything, Ruby might understand if he explained it to her. Jaune didn’t want to however; he knew he was on his last legs after today, but he still stubbornly held onto the secret. It was all for Pyrrha’s sake, for the sake of his team even if they didn’t quite understand it.

“That remains to be seen.” He shook his head at Weiss’s cool remark.

“Help us understand, Jaune,” Ren spoke up finally, “What happened between you and Pyrrha that led to this?”

Jaune sniffled but remained steadfastly quiet.

“If it’s the sexual intercourse, then I will tell you right now Mr. Arc, there is more to a relationship than just that.” Glynda fixed her glasses as she looked him up and down. He felt a bit more downtrodden when her gaze fell on his crotch; no doubt she was thinking about his undersized penis.

“Sexual pleasure is a transient pleasure. Miss Nikos is out of control right now, but I have absolutely no doubt that she will come to regret her actions in the future.” Glynda averted her eyes from his again when he glowered at her. She was the last person he wanted to hear this from.

“Jauney, _please_. I can’t stand this.” Tears sprinkled down Nora’s cheeks and Jaune felt himself wanting to break down again.

“Have some damn self-respect!” Weiss said, glaring at him, “Don’t tell me you actually still love her?”

His shoulders shook and tears filled his eyes. What did she know of his love, his struggle? What little resistance he had left finally broke.

“I don’t,” he replied, looking at his feet as his tears fell from his eyes onto the floor, “I don’t love her.”

“What?”

Jaune looked up and met the surprised faces of his friends.

“I don’t love her. I hate her. I absolutely fucking hate her! I _despise_ her!” His voice grew in volume as he yelled out the last part. “But I’m trying my best to keep it together for her, because despite everything… Pyrrha still _needs_ me.”

“What do you mean?” Blake asked quietly, still holding on to him.

“I’m a failure, an embarrassment, but there’s absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for my team.” He looked the faunus in the eyes. “No matter what, I don’t want my team to fall apart. Ren and Nora won’t work with Pyrrha any more, but they will with me. If I’m still with her, then-”

“That’s not a team!” Nora interjected angrily, “What Pyrrha did ruined us Jaune! How can we forgive what she did to you? How do we come back from that?”

“It’s not her fault.” Yang snorted derisively at his comment, but Jaune ignored her.

“What do you mean, Jaune?”

“During the Battle of Beacon.” It was a common term for the invasion that had taken place near the end of the Vytal tournament. “When Pyrrha killed that woman, Cinder. She got some sort of powers. But they changed her.”

The group listened attentively, not having heard this recollection of events.

“It was gradual at first. She complained about it, about feeling as if someone else was in her head at times. We didn’t think much of it at first, but she started to do odd things. She was a bit crueler.” He poured his heart out, letting his friends know the true story. “But it ramped up. I realized then that it wasn’t entirely her. Whatever it was that she got from Cinder… I’m guessing it came along with some side effects. Do you think my dick is actually this small? I might have been bigger than Cardin before Pyrrha used her powers on me.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I did,” Jaune answered Ruby’s question. He avoided looking at their silent professor, but his friends seemed to catch on. Goodwitch shuffled under their heated glares.

“Our Pyrrha’s still in there. She has to be, I’m sure she’s still fighting.” Jaune began crying again. “I did my best for her, I tried so hard to keep her from being isolated. She’d leave me in a heartbeat if I disobeyed her. I did what I had to do.”

“That’s… oh Jaune.”

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. All his sadness, all his pain, his anger came rushing out after bottling it up. He began sobbing and Blake, still holding on to him, pressed his face to her shoulder and hugged him tightly. Even though he knew Pyrrha wasn't herself, it still hurt.

“How could she do this to me?”

 

~x~

 

“Come on, boyfriend.” Pyrrha sat beside him, naked just like he was. “Introduce yourself!”

Jaune swallowed as he looked up Cardin’s amused visage. The taller boy stood tall and similarly nude in front of him, holding his scroll out to record their latest video. It seemed that their cruelty and humiliation had increased dramatically since earlier that day when he had been pissed on.

“H-hello! My name is Jaune Arc!” He tried to inject as much enthusiasm and happiness into his voice, like Pyrrha had requested. “I’m going to be a... good little fuck boy for my girlfriend here.”

Pyrrha hugged him, placing her naked breasts on his arm.

“And what are you going to do for us today, Jaune?” Her voice was saccharine, but it was a fake and devilish one. Jaune swallowed as he nervously considered his next lines.

“I’m going to… I’m going to fuck myself with this dildo!” he exclaimed, grabbing a rather large and floppy one, “By my pride as a member of the Arc family, I’m going to take this dick as deep into my asshole as it can go!”

A dick flopped down onto Pyrrha’s head, resting on her hair as it hung out over her forehead. Sky’s dick wasn’t quite as thick as the rest of his teams’ but he made up for it with his unusual length.

“There’s something else, right Jaune?” Pyrrha completely ignored the dick on her head, smiling sweetly at him.

“Yes,” he continued, still looking straight at the camera, “In truth, I wish this was one of the dicks of my bullies, because I would love to have them! But only my girlfriend can have those; I’m not worthy enough.”

His anus was already lubed up, so he stuffed in the dildo with a groan. He knew exactly how fake he sounded, but there was absolutely no way he’d be able to pull off a realistic performance when he hated it so much.

“I hope you’re watching this mom!” As he began to move the dildo in and out of his asshole, Pyrrha looked straight up and let the dick rest completely on her face. She rubbed and nuzzled her face into the cock, peppering it with kisses along the way.

Jaune continued to fuck himself with the dildo as he watched his girlfriend begin yet another infidelity. He hoped that if or when she came to her senses, everything he did would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: Pyrrha managed to kill Cinder and received the Maiden powers during the Battle of Beacon. Cinder's personality came along for the ride. The reason Jaune is following Pyrrha's orders is because the real Pyrrha is still in there somewhere, fighting off Cinder's influence. On the outside is a strange mixing of Pyrrha/Cinder (it's not Cinder in Pyrrha's body), where she still loves Jaune but Cinder's personality is intent on destroying him because of that.
> 
> And while Pyrrha isn't entirely herself, CRDL are just utter assholes. They'll get theirs once this story meets it's end.


End file.
